villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose
Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose is the main antagonist of the 2018 Disney series Legend of the Three Caballeros. He is a dark sorcerer who is the ancestor of Baron Von Sheldgoose who plots to conquer the universe by all means necessary. He was voiced by , who also played the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles version of Shredder, and Captain Gantu in Lilo and Stitch. Biography Beginnings Felldrake was once a dark sorcerer that sealed a benevolent goddess Xandra in her golden atlas, which allowed him to build an army of monsters to conquer the cosmos. However, he was foiled by three knights known as the original Three Caballeros, who used their powers to seal him away inside of his own staff while his magic ring and some of his other effects were stashed away in the collection of Clinton Coot (the great-grandfather of Donald Duck). For centuries, Felldrake's staff was kept in storage in the Sheldgoose estate in a hidden room; even when the Sheldgoose family grew into power after taking over the New Quackmore Institute, they became unaware of Felldrake's history until the events of the series. Rising Back to Power When Felldrake's descendant Baron Von Sheldgoose bought the ring, it led him to Felldrake's hiding spot inside the estate. Having been awakened by the Baron's arrival, Felldrake offered power as long as he served as his representative and partner and they seek ways to free him from the staff and unleash chaos across the world. With the aid of a flying monster named Leopold the Terrible, Felldrake and the Baron plotted numerous schemes to take over the world, such as using the pyramids of Egypt to summon a hidden army of robots from the Moon, summoning lava demons from the volcanoes of Easter Island, but they all failed thanks to the interference of Donald and his friends José Carioca and Panchito Gonzalez (all of them descendants of the original Caballeros), much to Felldrake's anger. Also, in spite of his allegiance with the Baron, Felldrake would abuse and berate the latter for his incompetence, much to the latter's annoyance. Attacking the Caballeros It wasn't until the Baron managed to steal three amulets that were used by the original Caballeros, which he used them to drain Felldrake out from the staff into a new form. With a new powerful body in place, Felldrake engages into a fight against Xandra and the Caballeros while giving some of his powers to the Baron to stall them. At first, Felldrake proved to be too much for Xandra and the Caballeros to stand against, but thanks to an ancient wizard named Blazebeaks (whose power was used to power up the amulets), the Caballeros were able to even up the odds, using the amulets' powers to drain Felldrake back into his staff once again. However, before it could be done, the Baron broke the staff out of panic, causing Felldrake's spirit to be transported into the Baron's body. Following the Baron's dismissal and self-exile for his actions, Felldrake is last seen possessing the Baron's body as they escape with Leopold. He then states that he has an old friend named Magica De Spell who owes him a favor as they head to her lair in hopes that she would use her magic to separate the two so that they can get their revenge on the Caballeros. Navigation Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:God Wannabe Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessed Objects Category:Archenemy Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Outcast Category:Revived Category:Control Freaks Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist